One Last Chance
by peace.love.jonas22
Summary: They've been best friends since forever, but they both go their separate ways to college after eighteen years. Nick breaks a promise, and never calls, and Miley's heart is broken. But six years later, when they meet, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is. I honestly don't think this is one of my better stories, but tell me if you like it.**

**I also have no idea of what section to put this in. I don't want it to get deleted, so I need your help!**

**I always take constructive criticism. So... comment!**

We had been best friends up until the day we both went our separate ways to college.

He was going across the country- to Dartmouth, but I was staying in California to attend Stanford University.

"Call every day," I made him promise, and then he left.

I watched as his mom and dad drove him to the airport, and that was it.

He was gone.

Nick never broke a promise.

But, not one day did he call.

The first few nights, I would sit up, staring at my phone, as if some miracle would occur, and the phone would ring, and he would be on the other end of the line.

Then, I got the message that he had more important things to do, more important people to talk to.

I tried to forget him, like he had obviously forgotten about me, but my attempt was unsuccessful.

By the time my last year of college came, I had a friend, Selena, and the thought of Nick no longer broke my heart.

"Miley, it's the weekend! What are you doing?"

I ignored my best friend, and continued to read.

Selena grabbed the book out of my hand, and read the cover out loud.

I had no time to protest.

"Twilight? What the hell?"

She tossed the book out of the way, and I glared at her.

She pulled me off of my bed, and dragged me to the door.

"We're going shopping."

It wasn't a question, but a statement of fact.

She continued to drag me out of the apartment building, to her car, and she drove to the mall.

I didn't protest.

I loved going to the mall as much as the next average American teenager.

So, when we walked out of the revolving doors, our arms were each carrying about fifteen bags.

We were laughing and drinking Expressos from Starbucks.

My dull mood from this morning was lifted.

We drove back to our apartment building, and she walked up to the second floor.

My apartment was on the first. I waved goodbye, and heard her fumble around for her keys upstairs.

I entered my own home, and threw my bags down on my sofa.

It was nine o'clock at night, and I was beat, so I changed into my pajamas and went to sleep.

I was frantic, awaiting my graduation day.

It was only three days away, on Friday, and every day up to then seemed like a decade.

Selena and I had both found jobs in New York City, and we were flying up there on Monday.

Graduation Day finally came, and I was no less excited.

My last name was Cyrus, so I was one of the first called.

I practically danced up the steps to the stage, and accepted my diploma.

I walked across the stage, shaking hands with a bunch of people, half of which I didn't know from Adam.

I heard the audience clap and cheer, and I smiled.

I ran down the steps, and took my seat again.

I sat through about three hundred people's names before Selena's name was called.

I smiled at her when she caught my eye, and gave her a thumbs up.

She smiled back, and shook the last Professor's hand.

When the names had been read through, and everyone graduating had their diplomas, everyone threw their hats up in the air.

The auditorium was filled with dark blue hats, raining down by the hundreds, and loud cheers.

I caught one, placed it on my head, as did everyone else, and turned the tassel from the right to the left, as was tradition.

I weaved through the masses of people and their family to find my parents.

They looked lost, obviously trying to locate me, also.

My little brother was there, too, and when he saw me, his eyes lit up, and rushed into me, nearly tackling me to the ground.

"Mileyyy!" He yelled.

"Hey, Jake, what's new?"

I smiled, tousling his hair.

"Hey," He began to protest, but my mom spoke up.

"Congratulations, sweetheart. We'll miss you in New York."

She leaned forward to hug me, and began to cry.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, and turned around, and saw Selena standing there, a smile stretched from ear to ear.

My dad smiled, indicating me to go with her.

I let her grab my hand, and she pushed through the crowd, and we walked back to her apartment.

"We're celebrating! Go change, and meet me back up here," Selena ordered.

I went downstairs, and into my apartment.

I slipped into a royal blue dress, and let down my hair. I redid my makeup, and walked back upstairs.

Selena had the music cranked up to an 'Annoy the neighbors to hell' volume, and the beat was infectious.

"Do you have any plans with your family before you move to New York?" I asked her.

She shrugged.

"Nope. Not that I know of."

I smiled.

"Great,"

Her expression became confused, with the slightest hint of worry.

"What?" Selena asked.

I shook my head.

"Nothing... it's a surprise."

I knew that, as long as she'd been living in California, that she'd never been to L.A., and that it was her dream.

It was luck that my parents wanted me to come visit for a couple days- and that they said I could bring someone along.

Selena would be ecstatic.

"Honestly- where the _hell _are we going? Usually it's me dragging you out of the house- not the other way around."

I laughed, and pulled into the airport parking lot.

A smile began to play on her lips.

"Where are we going?" She said, laughing.

"You'll find out soon enough- be patient!"

"Flight 101 departing to Los Angles at 3:53, now boarding first and business classes," the loudspeaker announced.

"Thats us," I confirmed.

Selena looked shocked, frozen in place.

She finally spoke.

"L.A.... We're going to L.A?"

"Not if you don't get up, we're not!"

She immediately stood up, and rushed to the line waiting to board the plane.

The flight was boring- we were listening to our iPods basically the whole time.

But when the plane thudded to the ground, bouncing up and down, the plane started humming with excitement.

Selena was practically jumping up and down.

I was used to it, the insane traffic, the stars unexpectedly showing up everywhere, just the excitement that went with the words Los Angeles.

I knew my way around town, but the traffic was bad- then again, when was it not?- so the trip home that would have normally taken twenty minutes took a little more than an hour.

My parents were waiting for me outside the door to greet me.

I parked the rental car- a silver Mustang- in the long driveway, and hopped out.

Selena climbed out, too, but froze in place as she caught sight of the place I'd called home for for eighteen years.

"_This_... is your _house_? It's _huge_!" Selena stuttered.

My parents smiled.

I giggled, and grabbed her arm.

"Hey- again- usually _me_ who grabs your arm and leads you into or out of a place-"

Her sentence was cut off by a gasp as she walked into the house.

Then, a little black remote controlled car weaved through our legs, and zoomed towards the stairs.

I looked to the top of the stairway, and saw my little twerp of of a brother standing there- his hair all frizzed up, and an exhilarated expression on his face.

"Why so happy, Jake?"

"I just found a way to connect the three disk cylinders on my remote controlled car! It now runs at a two horsepower speed!"

I rolled my eyes.

My brother- always the technician.

I ignored him, and turned to Selena.

"Come on, I'll show you the guest room!"

She followed me up the stairs, and into the guest room.

She was surprised yet again when the door flew back, revealing a room that looked as if it was straight out of a _Home and Garden_ magazine.

Out the window, you could see Downtown L.A.

You could also see the backyard of Nick's house.

The tire swing, the slide, the mini playground- that we'd both had a great time on as little kids.

Everything here reminded me of him.

My house, where we'd run around and break countless things, carefree, happy.

The ice cream shop we'd 'run away' to with six dollars between us.

Our parents went crazy, trying to find us.

The ice cream shop was the last place they'd looked.

All the great times we'd had were all bottled up in this city.

And then there was the spot where I'd last seen him, right in front of his mailbox.

A single tear slid down my cheek.

Selena was staring at me.

"Nick again, isn't it?" She asked, sympathetic.

I nodded, and another single tear made it's way out of my eyes.

What was I doing?

Crying over my past?

Something that would never make itself right.

No matter how deep the memories sliced me.

No matter how much I cried.

I'd probably never see my best friend again.

And the pain was enough to force me into tears.

**Trust me- it gets better. Don't think this suckish first chapter will indicate how the rest will turn out. Please Review!**

**Thanxxxxx**

**XOXO,**

**.jonas22**


	2. A Shooting Star

**OK, I finally updated! I hope you guys like this chapter, it isn't my best work. **

I waved goodbye to my parents for the last time, and climbed in the taxi that was waiting impatiently on the driveway to chauffeur us to the Los Angeles airport.

I paid the driver once we'd arrived there, and pulled our luggage out of the spacious trunk.

We wheeled our belongings through the terminals, till we found the right one.

We were over two hours early.

The flight was scheduled to leave at 6:32, and it was only 4:00 now.

Two hours and fourteen pretzels later, our plane was called to board.

It was early- a pleasant surprise.

In New York it was raining, and the weather was immensely different from the sunny skies and 80 degree weather I was used to in California.

It hit me like a brick.

The second I stepped out of the airport, I was standing in the middle of terrible traffic, taxis, and limos, and cars, ten times worse than L.A.

I wasn't in my familiar hometown anymore.

This was New York.

The highway was blocked for miles, as far as I could see back, and in front, as well.

We were renting a large flat in the nice part of town.

The ride was what seemed like forever, and it didn't help that the flat was already an hour away, not counting the insane traffic.

It was about midnight when we finally reached 'home'.

We slept in makeshift beds for the night- tiny, over-cramped sleeping bags- and fell asleep right away.

The next morning, after scarfing down a quick breakfast of whatever was the first thing we found in our cluttered bags, which, unfortunately, all of our stuff was in. I had to dig through four boxes just to find my toothbrush.

In the morning, we set up what little furnishings we had, and went out to buy more.

When we came back, we were tired, and hungry- we'd skipped lunch.

The lot of items we bought were arriving tomorrow.

Neither of us felt like making anything to eat, or try to locate anything in the black hole that we now called our house.

So, we settled on going to McDonalds.

The next morning, at six A.M, the doorbell rang.

Or tried to, It sounded more like a moan than anything else.

I shook myself up, and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

I walked from my room to open the door.

On the doorstep stood a young, cheerful young man.

"Hi- we're here to drop off the furniture you and a Ms. Selena Gomez made yesterday at Gallery Furniture. I'll go unload the truck."

While he walked back to the Fed-Ex truck, I walked into her room, and shook Selena awake.

"Come on- help me set up the furniture,"

She got up, and walked to the front door.

The man was just walking back, another young person helping him with the large boxes.

I held the door open for them, while Selena went down to give them a hand.

After everything that was ours was unloaded, we took the items out of their cardboard boxes, and began to set them up.

"Damn it!" I cried out in pain when I lost my grip on my end of the white leather couch, and the wooden leg fell on my foot.

I pried the couch up, and set it down, pulling off my right tennis shoe to expect the damage.

There wasn't much, just a big patch of red where the couch landed.

Selena giggled.

I rolled my eyes.

When all the furniture that was delivered had been set up, and we were content with what it looked like, we collapsed on the couch, exhausted.

By now it was dinnertime, so we took showers, and ate out again.

The next year, we'd made it a New Years tradition to go to Times Square and watch the show.

It was December 31, 2011, and we were getting ready to go to Times Square, which was conveniently only a fifteen minute walk away.

So, putting on our biggest coats, we trudged outside into the falling flurries of the light, crystal snow.

By now in California, it would probably be in the sixties. I would walk out to get the paper at this time of the year in shorts and a t-shirt.

The snow immediately layered my black coat in a blanket of snowy white.

It was negative three degrees at the moment, and Selena and I weren't used to it.

Not at all.

Most of the night had already passed, and it was now 11:59.

The noise was slowly inching higher and higher, as was the excitement buzzing through the crowd.

The long hand on the clock slowly ticked the seconds by, coming closer and closer to the new year.

"10....9....8....7....6....5....4....3....2....1! Happy New Year!" Everyone chanted in unison.

Fireworks fired into the sky, and burst in mid-air, and sparks of all colors rained down.

The huge, silver ball dropped from up high in the deep sky, and a new one, this time bigger and brighter than the last, took it's place.

People were caught up in the New Year, blowing on kazoos and waving streamers in the air.

The last set of fireworks went off, and that was it.

2011 was over.

And so was every chance I had of meeting Nick again, for by now, there was no chance he remembered me.

It was two years since we'd both graduated college, and six years since we'd last seen each other.

Who knows?

He could be married, and have a family that he cared about way more than he ever cared about me.

I looked at a star shooting across the sky, and took my chance to make a wish.

_I wish that we'd meet again, Nick and I, that God will give us One Last Chance._

**OK, this one wasn't that long. Only two and a half pages on Word. I'm thinking that the next chapter will be ten times better, but don't be disappointed if I decide to wait another chapter or two for 'it' to happen. You can probably guess what 'it' is! So, the usual. Read, Review, Oh, and a subscription would be nice, too! **

**xoxo,**

**.jonas22**


	3. There's No Point

**Hi! I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except most of the plot. A little bit of that (very little) belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

I couldn't deny it.

The pain of not seeing Nick was eating a hole right through my heart- the part where all of my memories of Nick and I were stored.

I was absolutely losing it.

Everything anyone said or did reminded me of him.

The memories usually weren't this powerful.

Normally everything Nick related had faded into a blurry, questionable past.

Nothing about my delusions of him was right- and I could feel that.

He was my past.

My painful past.

It felt like he had ripped my heart out- and took it with him to New Hampshire.

I hadn't realized that I was going mad.

I could have easily gone online and found out his phone number, to hear his voice, to demand he come here and return my heart, but I couldn't.

I didn't think I would be able to talk to him after six years.

I would probably end up just hanging up on him, and getting even more worked up and depressed afterwards.

Everyone was always clustered around me, trying to make me feel better.

But, honestly, the only person in the world right now who could make me feel better was God knows where, doing God knows what with God knows who.

I knew wishing on that stupid star was a waste of time, and it was only another three seconds spent thinking about something that would never happen.

Especially with me living in a city this big.

It would take a miracle to see him again, and a huge one at that.

The days dragged endlessly along, the pain only got worse, the emptiness I felt in my heart burned stronger.

My friends and family were fed up with me, except Selena, who thought it as her job to cheer me up.

I hoped she enjoyed disappointment.

Gradually, over time, I began to cheer up, not seeing a point in what I was doing.

Everyone was happy to see me a little better, and I tried harder than ever to rid Nick out of my thoughts.

I think the problem before was that I didn't _want_ to stop thinking of him, in fear of forgetting his perfect features, the way his brown eyes lit up when he smiled.

But now, after the effect it was having on me, not to mention my friends, I didn't think he was worth it.

A normal person would have let it go by now.

Six years was a pathetic amount of time for someone to try to get over the loss of their best friend.

So, I mentally burned all the memories I had of him- good or bad, and I felt better.

Or worse.

I couldn't decide.

Selena was ecstatic to see me more or less myself again.

She thought this was all due to her, but I didn't argue with her, knowing that it would only hurt her feelings.

The difference in me was noticeable to everyone I knew.

Instead of ignoring me like people had been, they came over to say hi.

Sometimes I would hear people muttering his name, or even his very own voice talking to me.

I knew I was going absolutely crazy, so I ignored my hallucinations, and went on with my life.

The months now flew by like days, and soon it was Christmastime.

The buildings in the city were decorated in sparkly, bright decorations that were impossible to miss.

Snow drifted down, and there was always a few feet of snow on the ground.

The term 'White Christmas' certainly applied here.

There was nothing in sight that wasn't blanketed in white.

It seemed as if the people's moods rose and fell drastically with the weather.

When the sky was dreary and downcast, so was everyone else.

Today was fairly clear and sunny, but icy rain was still pelting down.

People were up and bustling around outside, shoveling snow, playing in it, having a fun time in general, even though it was only nine o'clock on a Saturday morning.

I put on my big coat, shook Selena from her state of unconsciousness, and told her to get up.

She was still half asleep, and still in the same pajamas, same unbrushed hair.

"Do you not know that Saturdays are meant for sleeping in?" she grumbled, but grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard, poured herself a bowl of Lucky Charms, and sat down right on the island in the middle of the kitchen, stretching her legs across the aisle from her so that they rested on the granite countertops.

I was afraid that she would fall asleep right there, in the same position.

"Why the hell did you wake me up, anyways?" She asked, with her mouth full.

"The word starts with an 'S' and ends with 'Hopping'"

I didn't need to say any more.

She gulped what was left of her cereal, and looked up at me, the tired expression vanished from her face.

"Awesome idea! We haven't been shopping in forever! I'll get ready."

She dashed back into her room, and changed from her Lisa Simpson pajamas.

She flung the door open from the inside in less that thirty seconds- a record time for her.

She was wearing light wash jeans and a layered t-shirt, the top layer a yellow shirt persuading you to 'Go Green'.

Her hair was brushed, and swept up in a messy ponytail.

She grabbed my keys from the counter and tossed them at me.

She missed me by a mile, but I reached to the right, and retrieved the keys before they landed on the ground.

I laughed at her lightly.

She was jittery with excitement.

I decided not to keep her in anticipation any longer, and reached for the doorknob, twisting it, and stepped outside, into the chilly outdoor breeze.

I locked the door behind the both of us, and ran down the stairs, Selena right on my heels.

I pressed the unlock button on my set of keys twice, until my car beeped.

I placed my hand around the silver handle, and stepped into the car.

Selena did the same.

We drove for only a few miles, and we were finally there.

The first thing we did was go to the Starbucks in the Food Court, like always, and order two large expressos, also just like always.

The next places we hit were the usual- Abercrombie and Fitch, Hollister, Juicy Couture, American Eagle, and even Old Navy.

When we walked out of the last store, our arms were sore from carrying the twenty- billion shopping bags that now adorned our arms the way ornaments or tinsel hung from a Christmas tree.

Selena's eyes widened, and I knew from her expression that it was one on fear.

"Lena?"

Her stare was blank, like she existed in a parallel universe for the moment.

"Okay, now your freaking me out." I mumbled.

"Run." She said simply, and bolted for the nearest exit.

I realized what she was looking at, and then my expression matched hers.

I ran after her, and then the mall was a jumble of chaos.

**This chapter's a bit longer than the last, so I hope you'll enjoy that.**

**This story isn't going to be very long, but, if you want, I might make a sequel. **

**I left you at a cliffhanger, there. It might be a while before I update, because recently, I've been having writer's block.**

**Annnddd... The part about how there's a 'Hole in her heart' UNINTENTIONALLY came from New Moon. So, sorry, Stephenie Meyer, if you feel like I ripped you off. **

**Thx a bunch for reading!**

**xoxo**


	4. Nice To Meet You Again

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. =)**

Smoke began to fill the mall, a result of an experiment in the food court gone wrong.

Everyone rushed to the exit, and safely, everyone evacuated the mall.

Eyes were wide, filled with worry, excitement.

We threw our bags in the car, and raced out of the parking lot, waiting in a line, also wanting to exit the mall.

Adrenaline rushed through me as the line began to move a little faster, and I stepped on the gas.

We were out of the parking lot just as we heard sirens blaring nearby, and a huge fire engine passed us, directing traffic to halt.

It turned into the parking lot, an ambulance right behind it, in case it was needed.

We raced through the always terrible traffic in a rush to get home.

News spread pretty fast for a town this size.

Half an hour later, the story was all over the news.

They suspected it to be something a little more than an accident.

There were only two more weeks until Christmas, and we still hadn't put up our decorations.

Her mom and dad, and my parents, and brother were flying up for the holidays.

I walked unto our largest closet-where we stored our decorations for every year- and pulled out the largest boxes, the ones with the ornaments.

Then I reached up onto the second to top shelf, and locked my fingers around the handle of the big box that I was looking for.

It held our fake Christmas tree- we didn't have the time or space to get real one.

I brought all of the boxes, one by one into the living room, and called Selena.

She looked at me, and then the boxes, and smiled.

This was one of her favorite parts of the year.

We set everything up inside our house, and walked outside, pulling our jackets on.

In my hand was a smooth, colorful crystal ornament.

The local park had a tradition where every family who lived around it put one of their more special ornaments on it.

Selena and I did it every year, a tradition for us, as well.

This year the tree was bigger and more filled with ornaments.

I had to stretch on my toes to find a vacant branch to place our ornament.

We then tied a red ribbon on the same branch, with our names printed neatly on the side.

There was conveniently a Starbucks across the street.

We jogged over to the sidewalk, and waited for the light to turn red.

Cars rushed by, the velocity blowing cool wind in our faces, blowing our hair all over the place.

The light turned red after what seemed like a decade, and we walked across the street, and into the warm building.

We walked up to the counter, ordered what we wanted, and sat down at a table near the back corner, in front of a window.

The waiter brought us our drinks, and we continued talking while we sipped on the bitter coffee.

We tipped the waiter, and walked back out onto the crowded sidewalk.

Three days before Christmas, Selena's parents arrived.

My parents were flying in later on that day.

The doorbell chimed, and Selena jumped up to get it. Her mom and dad stood there, each carrying a little blue bag.

Selena hugged them each in turn, then walked down the hallway to show them the first guest room.

We let them get unpacked, and by then, my family had just arrived.

My parents would be sleeping in the other guest room, my brother in a sleeping bag on the floor.

Everyone woke up energetic and excited on Christmas morning.

We all immediately headed to the tree, and picked out the presents with our names printed on them.

Jacob tore into his presents first, and we followed after.

After each present was revealed, their eyes would go wide, and a smile would spread across their face.

After every present was unwrapped, we made breakfast.

My mom took over the kitchen with Selena's mom.

They made scrambled eggs and bacon for all of us.

After breakfast, we found nothing better to do, since all of the stores were closed, so we played endless games of Uno.

We sat in a circle, and couldn't stop laughing.

Selena's dad won the majority of the games, me the least.

I suck at Uno.

A couple days later, our families had to leave.

We helped them carry their bags down to their cars, then waved as they drove away.

Nothing exceptionally interesting happened from then to New Years Eve.

On New Years Eve, we were just walking out the door to go to Times Square.

We were thinking that we'd get lucky, and there wouldn't be any snow on New Years, but the minute that we walked out the door, a flurry of white powder rained down.

I laughed and stuck out my tongue, catching some of the flakes as they drifted towards the ground.

Selena rolled her eyes, but laughed also, as she dragged me towards the sidewalk.

We walked slowly, taking the scene, the white coating everything, the sun low in the sky, casting a bright orange shadow over the white snow.

The Square was packed, but we managed to get a pretty good view of the celebration from where we were standing.

A few people performed, then later on, the countdown to midnight began to ring from all around.

The noise was deafening, and Selena and I counted along with the rest of the crowd, then the crystal ball dropped over the square, and fireworks burst, welcoming in the New Year.

I felt someone tap my shoulder, so I automatically whirled around to see who it was.

I didn't expect anything like what I saw.

He was wearing a shocked expression, and his warm chocolate-brown eyes were so familiar.

I heard Selena gasp from behind me, and I realized who I'd been staring at.

He glanced around at the people standing around us, huddling against the cold, kissing, and then his lips crushed mine.

And I forgot everything who was not the guy in front of me.

**Sorry this chapter sucks so much. I hope you like it though. I thought it was terrible. **

**They met, though! Finally! **

**Only a couple more chapters until this story is over. 5 more reviews if you want a sequel! **

**1 more review for the next chapter! Actually, I'll upload it anyways. Still, review! **

**xoxo**


	5. Wrong

"Nick," I whispered.

He nodded slightly, then murmured, "Miles,"

I threw my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

"I missed you."

He wrapped me in a tight hug, and didn't let go.

"You broke your promise," I reminded him, suddenly mad.

All of those weeks I'd spent thinking about him, and breaking my heart in the process were not going to be forgiven that easily.

His gaze turned sad.

"I did, and I'm so sorry, Miley, I really am. Please forgive me."

He looked desperate.

"You really hurt me, Nick. You broke my heart. I was miserable for weeks, and you want me to forgive you, just like that?"

"No, well, yeah. I was stupid, I made a stupid mistake. I forgot the one thing that really meant something to me. The people who I hung out with were idiots, they were jerks to everybody, and I was stupid enough to believe that they were my real friends. And believe it or not, I was pretty miserable myself for a while. Please, forgive me?"

A smile twitched at the corner of my lips, as a single tear rolled down my cheek.

He flicked it away with his thumb.

I was confused.

Hadn't I been hoping that he would somehow show up in my life again?

And, now that he was here, I was pushing him away?

It didn't seem right, not at all.

"I forgive you." I whispered, almost inaudibly, but he heard it, and a smile stretched across his face.

The same smile I'd been waiting to see since the day he left.

He walked away, just for a minute, but it felt like he was leaving me all over again.

When he came back, he was flanked by his two brothers.

"Joe, Kevin!" I squealed, and threw myself at them.

Selena was still standing behind me, and I motioned for her to come forward.

She hesitated, but came anyways.

By now, the crowd was starting to disappear.

She smiled as she greeted Kevin and Joe, but her smile vanished as she turned to Nick.

"Hello, Nick. I've heard so much about you." She said coldly, then turned her back to him.

He looked confused, and I guessed I looked the same.

Selena seemed to be paying a little more attention to Joe, and laughed at all of his lame jokes.

Yup, same old Joe.

Kevin looked a little taller, and slimmer, and his hair was straight again.

Kevin was so much like the older brother I'd never had.

"Hey little sis!" He greeted me, pulling me into a hug.

"Hey, Kev. What are ya'll doing here?"

"Came to visit Nick for New Years. We never miss this!"

"Nick lives here?"

It wasn't that big of a surprise that I'd never seen him.

"Sure. Lived here for about a year and a half. He works in a record company downtown."

"Huh. Funny. I work downtown too."

We spent a few more hours talking, we had six years to catch up on.

And when we left, it was close to three o'clock in the morning.

I hugged Nick again, afraid to let go, thinking that when I did, he'd disappear again.

I reluctantly waved goodbye to the three brothers, and Selena and I left.

"Joe is so cute!" Selena squealed. "You had neighbors that were this cute, and you kept it from me this whole time?"

She kept rambling on about the night, and I tried my best to tune her out.

I didn't know where that kiss left us.

Were we just friends, or something more?

I was afraid to ask him, but I knew I was going to have to.

I was supposed to meet him at Starbucks today, apparently he loved caffeinated drinks just as much as me or Selena.

"Lena, what do you have against Nick? I saw the way you were acting towards him last night."

"Well, don't let this change anything between you, but, he left you in pain for such a long time, without even a phone call. And your forgiving him like nothing ever happened. I saw the way you felt. And, your my best friend, Miles. I never want you to be hurting."

I smiled, not angry, knowing where she was coming from.

"Lena, I've known Nick all of my life, and I know he'd never intentionally want to make a person feel bad. Sure, he hurt me. I can't deny that. But he's a good guy, not someone who would lie to someone's face."

Selena smiled, too.

"Now go get ready. He's meeting you in a half hour!"

She gently pushed me towards my room.

I walked into my room, closing the door behind me.

I yanked open the double doors to my closet, and began rummaging through the clothes, and finally settled on a pair of destroyed light wash jeans, and a t-shirt.

I yanked a sweatshirt over my head, and ran a brush through my hair, making my wavy hair shine.

I quickly applied a thick line of liner, and waved the mascara wand through my eyelashes.

I stepped out of my room, and into the living room.

Selena pushed me out the door, and I walked to the nearest Starbucks, two blocks away.

When I got there, he was already sitting at a table for two in the corner, waiting for me, while playing Brick Breaker on his phone.

He had just lost a game, and looked up, ticked off, meeting my amused eyes.

"Sore loser much? Same as always." I teased, giving him an awkward hug.

He pulled away quickly.

"Um," He said, fumbling for words.

"Yeah." I said, blushing.

"There's six years we need to catch up on! The must be something to say!" He exclaimed, laughing.

"Do you, you know, have a girlfriend?"

"No. Why? You jealous?" He joked.

"Nick, I need to ask you something."

I flushed red, and looked away.

"Shoot."

"Well, when you kissed me last night, I wanted to know what your intentions were."

The joking mood that had been there five seconds ago was abruptly replaced with a more serious one.

"Miley, I've been in love with you since eleventh grade, and it killed me to leave you. I didn't tell you, knowing that you would never fall for a guy like-"

I cut him off.

"Your Wrong."

**So... didja like it? Well, don't tell the computer screen! Tell ME, by clicking that little green box below!!!**

**Do you think Joe and Selena will get together?**

**Only a couple more chapters, then I'll most likely make a sequel. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo**


	6. First Date

"Wait- what?"

"Nick, I've felt the exact same way. Your wrong. I've loved you since high school, and even though I tried to forget you when you left, I think the real reason that I couldn't was because you meant so much to me. And to let you go would have hurt way more than the pain of losing you."

He then leaned across the table, and his lips met mine for the second time.

Sparks flew through my body, but we were interrupted by the waiter with our drinks.

"Two Vanilla Iced Coffees." The waiter said as he set the tall glasses down on the table, little droplets of condensation already starting to form on the rim.

I smiled at him.

After six years, he still remembered what my favorite thing to order at Starbucks was.

"What? You got a new favorite now? Thanks for keeping me in the loop, Miles."

The joking mood was back, apparently.

"No. It's just... I can't believe you remembered everything about me right down to my favorite coffee."

He laughed.

"Some things you can never forget, Miles. Your best friend is one of them."

My smile vanished.

It seemed like he had forgotten about me, for six years.

I guess he read my face, and instantly felt bad.

"I'm so sorry, Mile-"

"No, Nick. Stop apologizing. It wasn't your fault, I know that now. But, you can't blame me for feeling sad, deserted, alone, when you left. I'm fine now, trust me."

He seemed to ease at that.

"Well, then, do you want to go out tonight? A real date."

That took me by surprise, although it shouldn't have.

Hadn't we just confessed our love for each other?

"No, because I didn't just tell you how much I've loved you since forever. It would make absolutely perfect sense for me to turn you down."

He laughed at my attempt at sarcasm.

"I'll pick you up at seven, then?"

"Why not?"

"Oh, don't wear anything fancy, like you have the tendency of doing." He said suddenly.

"Why? What are we doing? Wrestling pigs?"

He smiled.

"Something like that. See you at seven." He said as he walked out the door.

I slipped my coat on, and followed him out.

I walked back to our flat, and saw Selena sitting on the living room couch, waiting for details.

"Well, he's picking me up at seven. For a _date._"

Her eyes widened.

"He.. You... In LOVE?"

"Well, he did tell me he's been in love with me for seven years.

I told him, 'Right back atcha,'"

"No way.." Selena breathed.

"What are you doing? Get dressed!" Selena exclaimed.

"Okay, but nothing fancy. He told me that we would be wrestling pigs."

Selena had to laugh.

The doorbell rang, and I walked across the flat to answer it.

Nick stood in the doorway, still wearing the same blue jeans and Abercrombie and Fitch t-shirt I had seen him in this afternoon.

"Your not very into getting dressed up, are you?" I teased.

"I told you, we weren't going to a Hollywood premiere party. I was thinking roller-blading and a movie. Just like we used to. "

"Sounds perfect." I said, smiling at him.

We walked out the door, and I yanked my Juicy bag from the knob it was hanging on.

"It may be weird, but I still have your old blades. They were still at my house after six years. I brought them with me to New York, as a memory of you."

He slightly blushed.

He walked to his car, and, pressing the 'Unlock' button on his keys twice, pushed oven the trunk, and pulled out my old blue roller blades.

I slid them on my feet, got up, and stabilized myself by grabbing the side of his car.

Once I found my balance, I twirled around him, waiting for him to get up.

Once he did, I grabbed his hand, and pulled him all the way to Central Park, which wasn't too far away.

The sun was just beginning to set, and the sky visibly changed from blue, to yellow, to orange, to red, then finally a dark blue.

We raced around the park, weaving through people, and hopping over small obstacles.

When we sat down to take a rest, my heart was pounding frantically, and my breathing was quick and shallow, but I don't think it had anything to do with the roller-blading.

We skated back to my house, where his car was parked.

We took the blades off of our feet, and threw them in his trunk again.

This time, I climbed into the front seat, and he drove to the movie theater.

When we got there, we debated about which movie to see.

"Have you seen Twilight?"

"Nope, and I don't really think I want to."

"Oh, suck it up. There's nothing better to see, is there?"

"Whatever. Let's get this over with." He rolled his eyes, and followed me into the theater, paying for two movie tickets on the way.

We handed our tickets to a lady, who ripped of the stubs, and handed them back to us.

We walked into the correct theatre, where the movie was just about to start.

We climbed up the stairs, all the way to the top row, and sat in the middle.

The movie started, and I stared intently at the screen.

I could feel his eyes staring at my face, rather than the movie.

The only scene that caught his attention was the baseball scene.

Edward and Emmett had just collided in midair, and landed on the ground laughing.

Nick stifled a laugh, too.

"Did you just see that? That Edward Cullen vamp dude just flicked the other dude off." He whispered in my ear.

Of course, _he_ would notice things like that.

I smacked him on the shoulder, knowing it would never hurt, but it was enough to shut him up.

The movie ended, and we exited the theater.

Nick couldn't have been more relieved.

"I don't know why you chicks are so in love with Twilight. I didn't see anything special about it. Although Emmett was pretty cool. Kinda reminds me of me." He said cockily, showing off his muscles, and earning a few glares from teenage girls who had been in the theatre with us.

"In your dreams, Nick. And, you might wanna be careful with that. Some of these people can get a little defensive."

He smirked.

"Pshh."

"Same old cocky, arrogant Nick." I sighed, giggling.

He laughed, too.

"M-Miley?" He asked, seeming suddenly nervous. "Um.. Don't let this put you on the spot, but, uh-"

"What is it, Nick?"

He was getting me kind of worried.

"Miley, will you be my girlfriend?"

**No, this will not be the last chapter, at least, I don't _think_ it will be. If it turns out to be, I'll repost the same chapter, but it won't be as suckish.**

**OK, you guys know I love Twilight, so I had to incorporate it somehow.**

**You guys can probably tell that she will say yes, blah, blah, blah. **

**x0x0**


	7. Epilogue

I would have thought it impossible to ever, in a million, trillion years for me to ever look into Nick's eyes again. And now he wanted me to be his girlfriend? Of course I'd say yes, but I'd been trying so hard to forget him, and for a while I had, but, I guess that star I wished on was lucky. And, after this, I'll never regret wasting three seconds for my wish. My wish that actually came true.

**My short little epilogue. Sorry I suck so much at ending stories. I'll start the sequel soon! Thanks for reading it!**


End file.
